The Unknown Pain
by iron hand freddie
Summary: ch4 is done,whew,finally. i've decided to put the story back into the T section after much thought and of course the suggestion that i recieved. i hope that this chapter will be a good one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina , nuff' said

Love Hina : The unknown pain

Chapter 1 : Getting wounded

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful Sunday morning ,the sky was blue, the sun shone mightily above it, with the white fluffy clouds that were beautifully formed ,providing shade as well as putting the finishing touches on a very beautiful scenery. Yes , it was like the heaven itself has appeared on earth for today. You could do any fun outdoor activities at this time, like picnicking ,fly a kite, or just take a stroll around the city.

But I do not have time for those pleasures, as I must rush to meet Naru who I have promised to meet at the park . . .

. . . about 20 minutes ago

My name is Keitaro Urashima , a third year ronin, and an all-girls dorm manager .Life as the manager is not what is cracked up to be as I regularly get bossed around by my own tenants and being sent into orbit at any given mistake. But of course, there were good things that happened. I've got to meet and befriended my tenants that were actually good-hearted people. Most notably Naru Narusegawa ,although Shinobu Maehara, was the person in the dorm that was kindest to me, she is way too young and it just not the same with Naru. Although she only sees me as a 'perverted scumbag' as she puts it. But I felt our bond had existed way long. This what's make living here worth it . . . . but I'm not sure If I 'm going to be alive when I get to the park. Naru will surely murder me

I know it was all my fault, but after a long period of denial, Naru did the unthinkable . . . in my point of view, by asking me out to the park just yesterday evening. She had stated that this was NOT a date and it did affected me a little, but hey it's better than getting my ass kicked till' I have no ass anymore . . .and it's not a joke. Well, I got over-excited that I could'nt sleep, thinking about our plans tomorrow. I'm a few blocks away now, maybe Naru can forgive me ,which is near impossible by the way. But I've got to try, it's better than running away, which is truly impossible. Nobody can hide from the wrath of the dreaded Naru-punch.

I'm near the park now, I just have to cross this road and . . .

HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!

What?! A truck . . . Oh no . . .the light was still red.

Those were the last thing on my mind before the truck hit me with full force. My body soared to the air My body aches My bones broken My life flashes in front of my eyes, the image of Naru appeared last before being replace by crimson red, blood crimson red. Is this the end? I hope not, I still wanted to say something and that is I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone, and I'm sorry Naru . . . Goodbye

And then all was black.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hina : The Unknown Pain

Chapter 2 : The blood flows

My body is numb, my visions dark, I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead.

Maybe I'm dying. . . maybe I'm already dead, buried in a hole, somewhere in a cemetery. Funny, here I thought I'm invincible to injuries, sure I have suffered a couple of bruises and a broken leg, but after enduring what I have felt . . . sword attacks . . . missiles . . . giant onions, you'd be lucky just to be alive. Maybe that's just it, maybe I'm just lucky. Lucky enough to have met good friends, lucky enough to have survive countless near-death situations . . . . Lucky enough to have ever known Naru. If I were to die now I wouldn't mind much, I've lived a good life. But at the very least, I wish I could've made peace with everyone . . . .

_Oh my God !_

I hear voices . . .

_Somebody get an ambulance! _

Am I dead?

_Check the guy's pulse. Hurry!_

Am I alive?

_It's very weak, but it still beating._

I'm alive . . . Thank God . . . I'm alive. . .

Just then I felt my body shifting away, the voices also began to fade.

_Damn it! We're losing him! Somebody here know CPR?_

No . . . not like this . . . no…no

_Keitaro . . ._

Naru!? Is that you ?

_Oh God no . . .God no . . .What happened to you? Keitaro . . .KEITARO!!!_

Naru!!! Naru I'm here. Please hear me. Naru!!!

_Miss! Take control of yourself. We're trying the best we can .So please calm down, your not making the situation better._

_But . . . Oh Keitaro please wake up, I need you, we all need you.So please . . .don't leave us._

_Goddamnit! where's that damn ambulance?!!_

No Naru, I'm still here. Can't you hear me? Aaaarggh wake up goddamnit! she needs you! Fight it, I've suffered far worst than this. Keitaro Urashima ain't no quitter . . .wake up . . . wake up . . .

At that moment, I felt something burning inside of me, but it doesn't hurt me. No, it fuels me. Fuels my desire, my will . . . my will to live. I can feel it now ,my body regaining a bit of it senses ,though I still can't move, the numbness began to fade away. My visions began to return, although blurry, I know what lies ahead.

Naru

So fight it damnit! Death would have to claim me another day. Naru I'm coming, don't worry. Come on damnit ,fight it! Wake up . . .wake up . . .WAKE UP!!!

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Love Hina : The Unknown Pain

Chapter 3 : Closing up the wound

The scene was best describe . . . as a slaughterhouse if you can call it. There wasn't a spot there that isn't covered in blood. On the street, the side-walk, hell even some of the pedestrians were smeared in blood. But that doesn't stop people from crowding up the scene. Despite the huge amount of blood loss, Keitaro was still . . . though shallowly . . . breathing a bit ,but still breathing nonetheless. There was a huge gash on his head and stomach where the blood flowed. Naru, having manage pull her self together, instinctively, torn a part of her shirt and made a tourniquet out of it to slow the blood flow down, anxiously waiting for the ambulance while kneeling beside Keitaro.

The ambulance and the police arrived at the scene a few minutes later. The crowd moved back a little as the paramedics make way to the still unconscious while the police were questioning the truck driver and witnesses .Naru was asked by one of the paramedics to move back to give room for them to do their work. She hesitated at first, wanting to be at his side but obliged for his sake.

Standing on the side of the road, Naru prayed that Keitaro would survive the ordeal .She then remembered the events that has led her to this point . . . .

30 Minutes earlier

Where is that idiot ?!! He's supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago!. Naru was mad. No, furious. Here she was standing in the park, all neatly dressed for the 'occasion', but Keitaro was very late. The heat doesn't help things either, she was sweating profusely causing the make up she was wearing melting down her face giving her a 'clownish' look which has not gone unnoticed as she heard laughter coming from various people there. Embarrassed, she quickly rub her make up off. Frustrated she yelled to the top of her lungs

Goddamnit! I'm going to kill you Keitaro! You good for nothing bastard! Why did I ever thought of meeting you! I wish you would die!

Suddenly she heard a loud crash followed by numerous screams.

Huh, what's with the commotion. Guest I'll check it out, It's better than waiting for that damn idiot, I hope he gets hit by a truck.

Present

Beware what you wish for, it might come true, I sure learned it the hard way huh, God I'm so sorry Keitaro, I wish I could do something but I can't ,I feel so helpless.

Her eyes starting moist and she began to cry again Her attention was then caught by the sight of the truck driver, the one who injured Keitaro was being questioned by a police officer. She rub her tears, and began walking towards the man .She was gonna have a little talk with him.She was near the man ,who was giving lame excuses when she asked.

Why did you hit him?

Whoa, whoa are you? I ain't got time for this shit, get out of my face! Look officer, I've got to do a lot of delivery right now so I'll be on my way now and . . . .

SLAP!!!!!!!!

Oww, you bitch! You slapped me! Why did you slap me?!!

I asked you a question, and I expect an answer . . . why did you hit him?

I ain't gonna answer to a goddamn whore! I'm gonna punch you for slapping me!

The police officer who was quiet the whole time, upon seeing the signal ,intervened.

Whoa, whoa easy there nobody is hurting nobody when I'm around

But officer, she slapped me!!!

With the way you talking, you're lucky this boot ain't stomping your scrawny ass.

Okay, okay fine. I was driving, minding my own business, when out of nowhere the guy crossed the road. I was startled, so I didn't manage to hit the breaks.

Naru then continued to ask

Did you try horning him or try to steer away?

And wreck the delicate shipment I was carrying, no way bitch! Besides, I thought the idiot would at least try dodging me, the stupid bastard.

Unable to take it any longer ,she punched the man hard in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, she was managed to be restrained by the police officer, trying to calm her down . . . unsuccessfully of course, she then yelled to the truck driver.

You're the idiot! Try being in his shoes! Try coming face to face with a 3-tonne truck heading fast towards you! You would be frozen in your tracks would you, hell,you would probably even piss in your pants for all I know. That's what Keitaro fell you inconsiderate asshole! He's a kind person who did nothing to you. If he dies I'm gonna rip balls off and shove it right down your throat, choking you with . . .

NARU THAT'S ENOUGH . . .

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Love Hina : The Unknown Pain

Chapter 3 : Getting better

When I woke up, my head felt 2 sizes too small for my brain, like a hangover from hell, I couldn't think straight and my visions all blurry ,when all finally became clear the first thing I saw was a man dressed in white, he was kneeling beside me he was breathing hard, sweating profusely, though he didn't smile, his eyes show that of happiness as well as triumph. There was also a large crowd gathering around us, but their faces shows the opposite than the man in white, the expression of fear and pity was clear on their faces. The man dressed in white then rose his hand and formed an 'okay sign' gesture, the crowd then broke into an applaud

I didn't understand all of it, I tried to stand up, trying to ask the man in front of me what's going on, but a sudden excruciating pain on my body prevented me.

Hey kid! Don't be moving around, although I've put anaesthetics in you, a lot of movement may still cause pain. It took me forever to bring you out of that 'dead state' so don't go making it a waste by dying right now, okay! . . .sorry, I'm just stressed up I haven't had much sleep lately . . .you know what kid, you're something. I don't know if you're immortal or some sort but from my experience seeing bloods and guts for the past ten years, the only thing I can do for a guy who had just been through what you have been, is putting them in a body bag . . .yeah, that's one hell of an accident you've been

Accident? . . . oh yeah, I almost forgot.

Typical me

Well it doesn't matter, I'm still alive . . . barely . . . but still alive and okay . . . sort of.

Don't blame me for the negative thoughts. Try getting your ass whipped on a daily basis, it doesn't really help improving your positive thinking.

Hey kid!!!

Wha . . .what?

I was talking to you, you seem phased out. I was worried that you were 'brain dead' or something.

Sorry, I was thinking a bit . . . whoa . . . I'm feeling kind of woozy.

Well stop thinking and get on the damn stretcher , the anaesthetics is in full affect now, you're starting to fall asleep, let's get you to the hospital quick before it wears of. . .Oh shit.

What?!! Is something wrong with me.

No, there's just a blonde girl, punching the truck driver that hit you. Man, that's gotta hurt.

Blonde girl??? . . .oh no . . .Naru. I gotta stop her, she might get hurt.

But I 'm feeling sleepy now, everything is beginning to go dark. Maybe the cops can keep things under control, but knowing her, that ain't enough to stop her. If only I can regain my senses. But can I do it?

Hell yeah I can.

Hell yeah I WILL!

Okay now think! Your falling a sleep, not a good thing, gotta wake myself up, but how?!! . . .I've got it.

Slowly Keitaro lifts up his head a bit, and with all his strength, he hit his head hard on the road . . .Ouch . . .but that did the trick.

What the hell? Are you crazy kid? You're hurting yourself!

That's the idea. A good way of waking up if there's no coffee around

At that moment, Keitaro had finally regain his senses, but not without a price, for the hard blow to his head had opened up his wound, causing excruciating pain. But Keitaro didn't think much about that, there was only one thing on his mind right now . . . Naru

Hey kid! Don't push yourself, from my experience, no matter how hard you try, you ain't going anywhere in this state your in.

Watch me. I'm going to prove your so called 10 years experience of seeing bloods and guts wrong by showing you my life of enduring pain and suffering.

Kid, listen to me your . . . What the

Keitaro was standing . . .although he was shaking badly, although a stream of blood flow from his head, Keitaro did the impossible by standing.

Hey mister, told ya so.

Who are you?

Keitaro Urashima, all-girls dorm manager. Now if you'll excuse me i've got some bussiness to do. But after a few steps his legs started to hurt.

Damn it! It hurts than I expected. Screw that, now that's settled I've got to . . . Aaarrghh!

My legs . . .it hurts like hell . . . I'm losing my stability. I'm falling. The ground is nearing my face. This is my only chance. Got to call her and quick

NARU THAT'S ENOUGH

I said it to the top of my lungs, I looked at her, she's turning around. Good, I've got her attention, everything will be alright.

As the ground hit my face with full force, everything went black, but before I lost consciousness, I heard her say my name

KEITARO !

This is just not my day

To be continued


End file.
